


Dark

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: John knows that Mike is falling into his old habits, but Mike won't admit it.





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 - [The Sound of Silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4) by Disturbed

John could see him changing.  It didn’t take much to notice how Mike was falling into his old habits.  At first John thought it was all the stress that Mike was putting on himself after losing his job.  But as the days passed Mike dug himself deeper.  It was when Mike started going out late at night that John knew it was far worse than he had thought.

 

Headlights shine through the front window indicating that Mike’s finally returned home.  John stands up from where he’s sitting to look out the window.  He frowns at the sight of Mike climbing out of the car.  It had been a while since he’s seen the man like this.  He takes a deep breath as the front door opens.

 

“Where were you?” John asks when he sees Mike walk into the living room.

 

“Out,” Mike answers.  He shakes out of his coat, tossing it to the couch.  “I’m surprised you’re still up.”

 

John watches Mike approach him.  When he meets the man’s gaze, he knows the truth.  “You need help, Mike.”

 

Mike sighs.  “I’m fine, John.”  He turns away from John ready to walk away from him.

 

John grabs his arm before Mike can move away.  “You aren’t fine and you know it.  You’re in your dark place.”

 

“Don’t fucking tell me about my dark place.  You have know idea.”

 

“Like hell I don’t.  Yes, you’re the one that battles it, but I’m the one who sits by your side.  Don’t pull away from me, Chief.  Don’t pull away from yourself.”

 

“Fuck off.  I’m going to bed.”  Mike pulls out of John’s grasp and walks down the hall.

 

John flinches when the bedroom door slams closed.  He runs a hand through his hair as he looks over to where Mike had tossed his coat.  For the first time in years, John lifts the coat to go through the pockets.  When he finds what he’d been hoping he’d been wrong about, tears sting his eyes.  While he’d known it was happening, there was a small part of him that had hoped he’d been wrong.

 

The next morning John finds himself in the living room with Mike’s Dad and brothers.  He stares at the small bag on the coffee table, still trying to process that this is real.  What did he do to make Mike turn back?

 

“What the hell is going on?” Mike asks when he walks into the living room.

 

John looks over.  “What did I do wrong, Chief?” he asks as he gestures to the coffee table.

 

Mike sighs.  “Damn it, John, I’m fine.”

 

“You are not fine!  If you were you wouldn’t need this shit.”

 

“Michael,” Ted says softly, “I think it’s time to get more help.”

 

“I don’t need help,” Mike growls.

 

“You go out every night,” John says.  “You come home with that same glaze in your eyes.”  He points to the baggy.  “It’s right there, Mike.  You are using again.”

 

“So what?  It’s not hurting anything.”

 

“Are you even looking at John?” Teddy asks.  “It’s not hurting anything?  How about it’s hurting everything.  I’ve been on the phone with him every night for the last two weeks.  He’s worried about you.”

 

“He doesn’t need to be.”  Mike shakes his head.  “I don’t fucking need this.”  He turns and heads back to their bedroom.

 

Ted grabs John’s arm when he tries to stand.  “Let him go.”

 

“But…”

 

“You know you have to.”

 

John nods slowly before burying his face in his hands.  What’s he supposed to do now?  How is he supposed to fix this?  He looks over when Mike walks down the hall once again.  “Mike…”

 

“Don’t.”  Mike grabs his keys from the table and walks out of the house.

 

John squeezes his eyes shut when he hears Mike’s car start up and immediately pull out of the driveway.  “I don’t know what to do,” he says softly.  “He won’t admit he needs help.”

 

“He’s been down this road before,” Brett finally speaks up.  “He’ll realize it.”

 

It’s nearly dark out when he gets the phone call that he was slowly preparing himself for.

 

“Johnny,” Mike says softly.  “I’ve been arrested.”

 

John closes his eyes, trying to hold his tears back.  “Are you okay?”

 

“It’s dark, Johnny.”


End file.
